I can be your hero
by crazyCANDYlovinLESBO
Summary: This is a Jenna/Ric centric fic. It's an alternate ending to Klaus's ritual in which he sacrificed Jenna. I hope you all like it! Please review! It will be much appreciated to know what you all think :] Marking it as in-progress, for now, unless people don't want me to continue.


_**Okay, so I know I said that my OC Twilight story was going to be my last. But…well, I just can't help myself! This came into my head, and I just…I couldn't keep it locked away! Worry not, my lovely readers! This is only a one-shot, unless people ask me to change that. But it'll probably not follow any real timeline if it's multi-chapter and will just be little one-shot moments with Jenna and Alaric. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this! :D **_

**Summary: **This is an alternate scene to Jenna's death in season two. Except that in this one, she doesn't die. While I love Klaroline to pieces, I just find that this scene would have done much better if Klaus spent some time swallowing down his own medicine, or in other words, daggered and mummified, temporarily of course, in a box. _**End summary **_

"_Jenna, you can turn your emotions off!" _She heard Elena call faintly, barely aware of the sound of her niece's voice. _"Turn it off, and then you don't have to feel afraid anymore!" _She didn't understand what Elena meant. Afraid? Of course she was afraid! She was about to die, and so young! She hadn't experienced everything she'd wanted to, yet. She hadn't married Ric, or even touched on the topic of possibly becoming a mother, as crappy of a parental figure she was. There were so many things she wasn't going to get to do! Why did Elena want to know if she was afraid?

..#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#..

Ric knew. He just _knew _that if Damon wasn't the one Klaus would choose, he'd go right for Jenna. Because now he knew about her, and he knew it was a weakness, not only to Elena, but to everyone who cared about her, including the vampire slayer, himself.

He ran through the forest, jumping and leaping over obstacles that got in his way. He _had _to save her. There was no question. He just got her back; he wasn't going to lose her again, not now. Finally coming to the clearing, he stopped and took a few steps back, peering over at Jenna as she fell to her knees in front of Klaus. Her face seemed strong, and ready. But he could see, in the glow of the fire that danced just so on her eyes, that she was fighting back tears.

..#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#..

Jenna got the strangest feeling that she was being watched by someone. So, without thinking, she reached out with her hearing abilities and picked up on someone breathing in the woods behind Klaus, a few yards off. Her eyes flicked to that general area and, even in the pitch black, she found that she could make out the form of someone, a male someone. His face became clear, as well, and her breath hitched in her throat. _Ric?_ She thought. _No! Don't be a hero, Ric! I don't want them to lose you, too…_ But it was too late. He pursed his lips and placed a finger to them, indicating that she needs to keep quiet.

Jenna closes her eyes as she feels Klaus's hand, formed into the shape of claws, over her chest, and his other hand rest on her back to keep her in place. "Don't worry," he breathed out, putting a bit of pressure on to prepare her. "This will only hurt a lot." _"Jenna, just turn them off! It's okay…it'll al be okay!" _Came Elena's voice again. But she still didn't quite understand.

..#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#..

Ric clenches his teeth when he hears Klaus's words. After everything he'd put Jenna through, he had the nerve to do this? Without a second thought, he edges around until he's stading at Klaus's left side, and jumps, grabbing hold of Jenna before Klaus can do any further damage and tackling her ot the ground beside the rock.

..#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#...# #...#...#... …#...#..

Jenna gasps as she's pulled from her spot by a male figure, no doubt Ric being a hero. Her eyes fly open, and everything seems to happen quite clearly as they fly the fe feet and land with her atop him looking down at him as her tear, which she'd barely been holding back, finally broke free and slid down her face. Something glistened in his hand next to her, but he moved it to ofast for her to get a proper look.

Ric looked up at her, a groan escaping his lips. "Run…" He whispered, knowing what was coming next.

Jenna shook her head. "Not without you." She said, determination strong in her voice. She felt his breath fan over her face gently as he released a frustrated sigh.

"Jenna-"

But she already knows what he's going to say. "No, Ric. I'm not leaving here unless you and Elena are both with me, and I know you're both safe."

But they didn't have any more time to argue, because she was pulled off him with a quick, sweeping movement from Klaus. He threw her to the ground, and stood over Ric. "Rule number one when dealing with me." He grabs Ric by the throat and lifts him in the air, cutting off the partially retired vampire hunter's air supply. "Don't. Be. A hero!"

Ric smirked, fighting to breathe in oxygen. "What, like this?" He asks, his voice giving away his already very obvious lack of oxygen as he stabs the dagger and white oak ashes into Klaus's chest and all the way through to his heart.

Klaus's mouth opens wide, a strangled sound coming from the back of his throat as he releases Ric, the younger man dropping to the ground and gasping for air. Klaus takes a few stumbling steps back before he, too, falls to the ground and the veins all over his body dry out, making him look disgusting, and quite similar to a mummy. His eyes close, along with his mouth, as his head turns to the side.

Jenna stares wide-eyed at the now mummified vampire. "Is he dead?" The words come out on a breathless sigh, and she turns her stunned and still very fearful eyes, to Ric.

"For now," He replies. "But if we don't keep him somewhere Rebekah won't find him, he won't be for long."

Jenna nods distantly, turning back to Klaus just as Ric is turning to look at her. He sighs and scoots closer, placing one hand on hers. "Are you okay?" She nods, though her chin starts to quiver and more tears fill her eyes.

Ric sighs and kisses her forehead; pulling her closer and hugging her as well as he can in their current positions.

"I hate to ruin the moment," Elena says from the still burning ring of fire. "But I'm still stuck here."

Jenna pulls away slowly and wipes her eyes, moving in a flash and pulling Elena out of the ring of flames and sets her down with Ric. "Thanks." Elena mumbles, her brow creasing with relief.

"Come on, we should all get home." Jenna nods at Ric's suggestion and stands up on shaky legs despite her uncanny new vampire abilities. He stood up after, followed by Elena and they slowly walked hom together, Ric walking between the two and letting them lean on him as needed.

_**Hope you guys liked it! :D I might make it multi chaptering, after all. I'd like to throw a few snippets in jor Jenna and Ric. I feel like not enough people were into them, and that lead to a lack of good stories on them. I just hope this doesn't get put in the 'discard' pile, lol! Please review! I'd like to know what you all think about my first shot at properly portraying both Elena and Ric. I've been told that I roleplay Jenna well, and hoped it would rub off into my writing abilities :P **_


End file.
